Peter Pan Chapter 1
by Shoxia
Summary: The first chapter of Disney's Peter Pan. Your review would be much appreciated, and I am very interested to read whatever your thoughts are on this story! So please do send your reviews!


Disney's Peter Pan

Ms Darling: George, Dear! Do hurry! We mustn't be late for the rave you know!

Mr Darling: Mary! Unless I find my bracer enchants we don't go to the rave! And if we don't go to the rave I can never show my dick size off in the office again! And if I can never show my face in the offi-

(Mr Darling gets an erection of the thought of raping John and gets upper-cutted into the open drawers of the shelf above him, causing him to skank in a spiral)

(Just above the couple are a faggot and a sickman, erping)

John: I'm gay for you! PETER PAN!

Michael: (Swinging his enormous dick from side to side fending off John's appetite to suck on dick) Take that! And that! And that!

Give up Captain Hook?! Give up?!

John: NEVAH! (John trips Michael with his hook-shaped dildo) I'll teach you to cut off me clit! (Raises the dildo to represent how far he takes it up the ass)

Michael: (Stabs John and pisses in his eyes)

John: Oooowwwwwhhhhhh! (Falls back)

(The door swings open to reveal an alpha being)

Mr Darling: Boys boys! Shut the fuck up please! (Struts his shit over to the desk searching for his condom).

John: Oh wassup bladrin?

Michael: You gay old fag!

Mr Darling: Whhhhat? Now see here Michael!

John: (Thinks him and Michael can gang on up on the alpha being to be the new alpha beast. However Michaels insult was directed to John.)

(John starts thinking he is sick) O-oh-oh. F-f-fuck you father

Mr Darling: (Has not got time to fuck with the lower little bitches) Yes yes suck my cock suck my cock. Now...where are those cuntlets?! (Gangster term for condoms)

(Nana gets in the fucking way of George causing him to slightly stumble on his way to search for a new area in the room to find the cuntlets)

Mr Darling: Oh Nana for fuck sake! (Attempts to slap Nana's ass with two slaps which both drift through the air hitting jack shit. George quickly addresses the cuntlets again to dismiss his shitty failure) WHERE THE FUCK AAARREE THOSE CUNTLETS?!

John: (Tries to get involved in his Dads gangster shit) Cuntlets Father?

Mr Darling: OHHH JOHN FOR FUCK SAKE! (George slaps Johns shit up breaking his jaw, making him lose 2 teeth and putting him into a brief concussion.)

John: I certainly haven't seen them.

Mr Darling: (Searching around the shit and blood smeared bed which belonged to John.) GOOD HEAVENS MY GUILD TABARD! (Trying to address it as something which is so sick it needs to be brought up urgently).

Michael: Yay! You found it you found it!

Mr Darling: So I have! (Michael jumps up trying to grab George's dick) Don't wank me, Michael!

This is my last tabard after they all sold out! (George purposely inspects himself and zooms into the tabard)

No! Nooooooooooooooooo! (He again makes it sounds so sick, that it's too much to look at)

Ms Darling: George Dear! We really must be getting ready the rave will st-

Mr Darling: MARY! DON'T WATCH THAT! (George points at his tabard vigorously).

Ms Darling: (Looks extremely unimpressed) Geeeorrge...

Michael: That actually looks like shit Father.

John: It's not his fault, it's in the st- (John gets lodged out of the window by George)

Mr Darling: (Has gone insane with rage) WENDY...STORY?! I MIGHT HAVE KNOWN!

WENDY! WEEEEEEEEEENDDDDDDDDDDDDY!

Wendy: (Enters the room) Yes my nigga?

Mr Darling: Would you kindly! (Points at his dick)

Wendy: Oh mother you look simply bunderful!

Ms Darling: Oh fuck you slut I know I look peng just dooon't watch that.

Mr Darling: (Horny and impatient as fuck). Wendy! If you don't mind! (Gestures again at his hanging penis).

Wendy: (Notices his shitty designed tabard). Why father! What the fuck have you done with our guilds appearance?!

Mr Darling: (Again attempts to make the tabard too sick to even talk about) What have III done? OOOOOOWWWWWHHHHH!

Ms Darling: (Approaches the guild services and swiftly reverts the tabard back to it's previously sick appearance). No worries guildies you see it comes right off.

Mr Darling: (Stares at his white tabard completely gutted) That's no excuse! Wendy!

Haven't I already warned you?! Stuffing the boys heads with all these shitty stories!

Wendy: Oh but they aren't!

Mr Darling: I say they are! (Furiously attempts to put his back gear on). PAN! PUSSY! FLOPPY COCK!

(Likes the imagery of a floppy dick, so he repeats it like a faggot)

ABSOLUTE FLOPPY COCK! And let me tell you! It's high time you have a cock of your own! (George is known to perform surgery on his family members to give them dicks because it's his sexual fantasy which he seeks to for fill).

(Disagreement spreads instantly among everybody in the room)

Mr Darling: I MEAN IT! YOUNG LADY! This is your LAST night with a vagina! And that's my last fuck on the matter! (John whose legs were both broken in addition to his now critical condition due to being thrown violently out of the window, returned crawling into the room, just behind George, who was leaving. John got in the way, causing George to fall back with no control whatsoever over his legs.) A-ADO-AEEEH! (The toy dildo with wheels which John left on the carpet after using it was stepped on by George, making him spiral quickly still with no control at all) NOOOOOO! The dildos sharp end ripped into the carpet and came to a halt, launching George into a fusillade of Johns top 150 dildos. George thought he'd do a 360 no anal to land it just to at least make his final part look sick of his failure. The largest of all dildos in the room rocketed up George's ass as he landed, it went up so far it was impossible to take out, and now he forever had to deal with a wedged dragon's dildo 2000 up his anus. This made George exceedingly pissed. John fainted in pain and laid their on the carpet, grazed, bruised, broken and gay. George used the dildo to his advantage and bounded from his sitting position temporarily beating gravity, and landed on two feet.) OUT! OUT I SAY!

Michael: (Approving on Georges thoughts to exile John) YES FATHER YES!

Mr Darling: YESSSS! (Grabbing John by his twisted neck and dragging him down the stairs to beat his ass in the yard as a threat for faggots who try to enter the house hold of GEORGE) THERE IS NO MORE SPACE FOR A SINGLE FAGGOT IN THIISSSS CRIB!

Michael: Later xXK1lla_J0hnz14x (Addressing him as his gamer tag cause it sounds gay)

1 minute later

Mr Darling: (Dragging John down the solid concrete steps down to the garden dirt. Still infuriated because of the previous embarrassment, making him talk to himself in complete and utter rage). GAY JOHN! Ooohh gay John! But gay father?! OH NO! (Now on the dirt level next to a guillotine stained with blood from the recent daily dick slice on Georges' dick cause it's so long and alpha it needs to be seen to daily to keep it at an average 100". George shows pity on John for once in a life time, and instead of killing him decides to tie him up for future bondage sessions after his party.)

John: (Looks at George horrified)

Mr Darling: Now now! John don't you fucking dare look at me like that! It's nothing personal, it's just. Well you're a fag, and your mother and siblings aren't homos, they're people! And the sooner or later John, people have to buck the fuck up.

Meanwhile up at the room where the action all happened

Wendy: But mother! I don't want a dick!

Ms Darling: Ohh wendy, don't fuck with your father any longer tonight. (Tucks Wendy into bed)

(John had sneaked back into his bed from the window with spiked collars over his wrists and neck with some chain attached to both his ankles.)

John: (Also sitting in his bed, with his hand holding his face up while in deep thought) He called you guys, non homo, that means I have no purpose to have a cock.

Ms Darling: (Moving over to John and removing his fractured glasses) I'm completely straight John, now you better shut the fuck up, fathers, just completely correct.

Michael: (Crying, also sitting in his bed) Poor father, John escaped again.

Ms Darling: No more tears, Michael. It's a warm night, so your Dads going to rape him at midnight. (Walking over to the window to shut it)

Michael: Mother!

Ms Darling: (Turns around) Yes my bitch?

Michael: (Reveals £500,000 worth of cocaine in the palm of his hand which was retrieved from his anus.) Buried treasure!

Ms Darling: (Takes the coke from his hands and moves over to the window again) Now, children, don't fuck with your Father anymore, after all, he is capable of fucking you all up very much! (Places hands on windows)

Wendy: (Sits up quickly) Oh no don't lock it mother! Mans might come back!

Ms Darling: Mans?!

Wendy: Y-yes, man-like Peter Pan that is, I have something, that belongs to him.

Ms Darling: (Turning off the light and opening the door to leave) Oooh, and what's that?

Wendy: (Yawns) His left bollock. John had it, but...but I took it away.

Ms Darling: Yea, well Wendy you know what? I don't give a fuck, and neither does your Father, so why don't you shut the fuck up and go the sleep, good fucking night dear! (Slams the door shut)

5 minutes later

Mr Darling and Ms Darling just leaving the house to attend the rave

Ms Darling: George, do you think the bitches will be gay in the future?

Mr Darling: (More calmer than before, but the word gay triggers the rage) Gay? Of course they'll be gay! MARY! HOW CAN YOU EVER EXPECT OUR CHILDREN TO BUCK THE FUCK UP IF YOU KEEP LETTING THEM HANG AROUND JOHN?!

Ms Darling: W-well Wendy said something about John an-

Mr Darling: John?! GOODNESS GRACIOUS WHAT EVER THE FUCK SHALL WE DO?! CALL UP THE BOYS! SOUND THE ALARM! (George leaps up and swings through the bedroom window and caves Johns skull in and then resumes his walk to the rave with Mary)


End file.
